


One Night Stand (Or Two)

by Maiika, Thisismycanon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Humor, KakaObi Week 2020, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisismycanon/pseuds/Thisismycanon
Summary: Kakashi wakes up in a strange bed and has a disagreement with his bed partner.For the Kakaobi week prompt, Amnesia
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	One Night Stand (Or Two)

When Kakashi awoke, he knew even before opening his eyes that he was in a strange bed. The comforting odor of his dog was distinctly lacking from the sheets. The breathing beside him didn’t sound like Pakkun’s tired pants at all. The sunlight creating an orange glow behind Kakashi’s eyelids was all wrong. In _his_ apartment, the shades would be drawn, shielding him from this unwanted light.

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes.

The warm body beside his was sprawled across the bed in such a way that Kakashi was amazed he wasn’t pinned beneath one of those wayward limbs. He shifted to confirm his freedom of movement. Raising an eyebrow, he took in the face of the man resting at his side. Scars along the left side of his face, a patch covering his right eye, now slanted out of place enough to reveal a peek of dark socket, and a _very_ defined chest leading to buff shoulders and biceps Kakashi would make a point to memorize for a long time. Obito.

Kakashi hummed as he sat up and stretched, deliberately waking his bed partner. If it had been someone else, he might have snuck off before chancing an awkward morning encounter, but Obito’s antics at the bar last night made Kakashi want to make this morning awkward - for Obito.

A snort, and then Obito was scratching his belly, scrunching his eyes, and opening his mouth in a wide yawn. Kakashi rolled his eyes and stood from the bed, determining he should _not_ be fond of his one night stand’s morning wakeup routine.

“Coffee?” Kakashi said over his shoulder as he moved toward the kitchenette in his line of sight.

Obito snapped upright. “Oh!”

Kakashi found the canister on the counter, helping himself without waiting for permission. This might’ve been Obito’s place, but it would be inhumane to deny a man his morning coffee.

“Kakashi,” Obito said as rustling sounded from his movements. “Uh, good morning?”

Kakashi shrugged as he set up the coffee maker. “It’s looking that way, save for one thing. You should really hang some blinds over those windows.”

There was a pause before Obito said, “I happen to _like_ waking up to the sunlight.”

He sounded so affronted. So utterly ridiculous. So adorable. No. Kakashi poured what little coffee had made its way into the carafe and took a long, hard sip, deliberately drinking it scalding hot until the pain on his tongue scorched any wayward thoughts from his mind.

“We need to stop doing this,” Obito said. His tone was light, but there was a serious note beneath it.

Kakashi turned, raising his brows at the man scrubbing his hands down his face. “Stop doing what?”

Obito pulled his hands down to his chin to capture Kakashi’s gaze with a scowl. “You know what.”

“What we did last night?” Kakashi said, concealing his amusement behind a flat, innocent expression.

“And last week.”

That was...unexpected. Kakashi turned his eyes toward the sunlit window, searching for words. He didn’t have any. He was drawing a blank.

“No,” he drawled, in lieu of any better response.

“No?”

“No,” Kakashi turned a smile on Obito. “No, I don’t think so.”

Obito furrowed his brows. “You don’t think we should do this anymore either.”

“I don’t think we’ve done this more than once.”

Obito balked. “What? Do you have _amnesia_?”

Kakashi shrugged. “If you think something happened before, maybe you took advantage of me.”

“I did no such thing, you moron! I _wouldn’t_! Take it back!”

“If you’re so sure something happened last weekend,” Kakashi said with a lilt of his shoulder and another sip of his coffee. “How can I?”

“Stop!” Obito scrambled to his feet, wrestling with the sheets wrapped around his leg before loudly stumbling across his wooden floors in a brazen rampage toward Kakashi. If he looked threatening at all in his bedhead and striped pajama pants, Kakashi might’ve been alarmed. “Stop! Don’t have another sip of my stolen coffee, you lying sack of shit!”

As Obito tore the mug from Kakashi’s grasp, spraying hot coffee across his fingers as it tilted before landing with a loud clatter on the nearby countertop, Kakashi scowled. Perfectly good coffee, wasted. And really, Obito was overreacting.

Kakashi huffed. “Aren’t you the one who picked me up with the line, ‘hey baby, wanna see my place?’”

His mocking voice did not go to waste. Obito glared at him, looking more outraged than Kakashi had seen him yet. “I did _not_ call _you_ baby!”

“The line, Obito,” Kakashi said, reclaiming the mug of coffee and what still remained within it, “you used it.”

As he drank, he peered over the rim of the coffee mug, waiting for Obito’s next reaction. This was always the best part. Obito sputtered, and stomped, and up until the moment he flashed his hand out, tore the mug from Kakashi’s hand, and chucked it at the distant wall until it shattered loudly and fell to the floor in pieces with coffee running down the wall, Kakashi was really enjoying himself. But Obito _took_ his morning coffee. He also was angrier than Kakashi was aiming for.

“Listen here, _Dick,_ ” Obito started.

“You said that last night, too.” Kakashi couldn’t help himself.

Obito prodded his finger in Kakashi’s chest. It was much better served poking _other_ places. “I did not take advantage of you. We went to your place last time. And you fucking loved it. Don’t pretend like you don’t remember.”

“Prove it.”

“What?”

Kakashi loved the way Obito’s brow furrowed when he was so clueless like this. He would never tire of surprising him.

He gave a noncommittal shrug and shoved his hands into the wide, deep pockets of the pajama pants Obito had lent him. “Prove you’ve been to my apartment.”

Obito huffed before grinning triumphantly. That expression looked good on him, too. “Pakkun.”

Kakashi blinked. “I must’ve mentioned him in passing.”

“He _humped_ my leg.”

“Pakkun?” Kakashi scoffed, offended. “Never.”

Obito gnawed his bottom lip and then frowned. “You live in the quintessential bachelor pad. There’s _nothing_ special to point out. It’s stark and empty. Just like you!”

Kakashi raised his hands defensively. “Hey, that’s not very nice.”

“Pretending you don’t remember me fucking you isn’t very nice, either!”

“I do remember.” Kakashi paused for a beat, but Obito’s brief smile melted away when he added, “It happened last night.”

Obito growled, baring teeth Kakashi just wanted to _lick_. “Get out! Get out of my apartment right now!”

Kakashi swept a pointed gaze over his naked chest and bare feet complimenting his borrowed pajamas. “Can I at least have my clothes on first?”

Obito was already gathering them in a huff. He tossed them at Kakashi’s face. “Here!”

He peeled away the bundle of clothing batting softly at his face to peer at Obito. “No morning shower?”

“No!” Obito stomped to his front door and whipped it open. “You won’t remember this anyway, so why should I bother being polite?”

“My, my,” Kakashi said, sauntering lazily to the doorway, “someone is touchy.”

“ _Someone_ is...is-“ Obito’s growling timbre faded as his eyes went wide. “Lying!”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “We’ve been over this.”

“You said weekend!” Obito raised a fist in triumph. “Week... _end_!”

“I’m...a little lost. Nothing happened last weekend. Why is that-“

“I told you we shouldn’t repeat what we did _last week!_ ” Obito shouted, slamming his door closed and trapping Kakashi inside. “But you remember it was on the weekend.”

“You do realize that’s the most reasonable assumption.”

“Damn you!” Obito’s face turned red. He reminded Kakashi of a volcano about to blow. “I _know_ you remember!”

“Sorry, Obito,” Kakashi said, reopening the door and hugging his clothing to him tighter. “It’s been fun. But I think I should go now.”

He stepped out into the hall and dropped his sandals, slipping his feet into them before taking another step on the scratchy carpeting in Obito’s building. A quick maneuver with his hands and he had his shirt slipping over his head just in time to watch the door close behind him. Obito wasn’t saying goodbye. It was probably better this way. With a low hum, Kakashi rustled his fingers through his hair and stepped away from Obito’s apartment. He hadn’t moved five steps when he heard the click and creak of the door he’d just left behind reopening.

“Ah-ha!” Obito said, causing Kakashi to halt in place and sigh. “I _can_ prove it. Get back here, Stupid Kakashi, and I’ll do that thing I did back at your place.”

Kakashi casted a withering glare over his shoulder. “Thing?”

“You loved it so much, you even agreed to lock Pakkun out of the room while I did it.”

_Oh._

Kakashi blinked, determined not to let Obito see his expression break. But _that_ jogged some memory, and now Kakashi was very intrigued. He _never_ let anyone lock Pakkun out. That was a very memorable detail. It wouldn’t sway his stance, because he wouldn’t dare let Obito’s head swell with thinking he was right and Kakashi was wrong. But. There was nothing wrong with returning for a little experimentation with a very built, very energetic and willing partner. He turned slowly, letting his feet lead the way.

“You’ve struck my curiosity,” he said.

Obito blocked the doorway from just inside the threshold, with broad shoulders and a raised palm. “You admit it now?”

“Admit what?” Kakashi smiled innocently.

“Tell me what the _thing_ is,” Obito said, his eyes darkening with mischief and a promise of something very exciting, “or I won’t let you in.”

“How can I tell you something I don’t know?” Kakashi said, trying to push his way through, to no avail. Obito was like a brick wall.

“If you can’t remember it,” Obito said with a sly smile, grasping the edge of the door and swinging it to meet the door frame, “I can’t, either.”

That door was closing. It wasn’t going to open again. Kakashi inhaled sharply before sticking his foot out, barring the door from closing. He wouldn’t change his stance. He _wouldn’t_. But he remembered now and remembering was a curse. He wanted very much to feel Obito’s tongue sliding over him the way it did that night.

“Tell me what it is,” Kakashi countered through the now sliver of open doorway between them, “and I’ll do it to _you._ ”

“No.”

Pressure fought Kakashi’s foot, even when his arms joined in the effort of pulling the door open. An old woman was approaching from behind him, so Kakashi leaned in to fiercely whisper the words he didn’t want to say. When he pulled back to see Obito raising his chin, grinning, and loosening his grip on the door, Kakashi sighed. He was going to hear about this from Obito for the rest of their time together, but it would be worth it.

“Ha!”

“Now.” Kakashi smiled at the thought until his eyes creased. “Let me in.”

The door slammed. Kakashi opened his eyes to flat wood and a peephole where there wouldn’t be any peeping.

“ _That’s_ what you get for lying to me, Asshole!” Obito’s muffled shout echoed through the door.

Kakashi pursed his lips, dropped his head between his shoulders, and sighed.

_Fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> An abrupt ending, I know. This one was a little different for me. But every time I thought about changing it, I didn’t want to. Can’t always have happy endings.


End file.
